Keith Wayne
:"I train hard and long everyday and I feel great! Yeah!" ::''--Power Instinct 2'' Keith Wayne (キース･ウェイン) is a character in the Power Instinct series, making his first appearance in Power Instinct and has been a recurring character since. About Keith Keith is self-centered and conceited. He was a misunderstood youth who at one time ran with a gang. But the strong, unrivaled love of his father was what made him leave. His one and only best friend was the leader of the gang (he still hangs out with that friend once in awhile). Keith has a habit of flirting with beautiful women, which is often the reason why he enters the Goketsuji tournaments. However, his ego is what tends to end up driving them away. But there, he found Annie Hamilton, the love of his life. Participation Details * Power Instinct As part of his rehabilitation, Keith's father suggested him to practice any kind of sport and since he left his gang he has been trying everything. His father told him about the tradition of the martial arts tournaments, and he decided to practice just that. After a year of training, Keith wants to see the result of his effort and singed up for the Goketsuji tournament. * Power Instinct 2 Keith received the invitation for the new tournament... it seems like a good opportunity to impress some interesting girls that he met in the conference and also to get the resources to finance his dating expenses. * Power Instinct Legends Keith wants to ask Annie out on a date, but he doesn't know where to take her. Suddenly Kokuin Kanji appeared before him with two tickets for a very exclusive concert and promised to give them to him if he participates and wins the tournament. Keith did not refuse. * Toukon Matrimelee He read in the invitation for the Toukon Matrimelee tournament that the winner will be married to a young princess, and with pretty girls being his weak point, he doesn't even hesitate in participating. * Bonnou no Kaihou Ketih's motivation to participate in the Bonnou no Kaihou tournament is to win a grand luxury vacation on an island and have fun with many beautiful girls. Special Moves * [[Keith's Attack List|'Knuckle Bomber']] - Keith rushes the opponent with a combination of punches. * [[Keith's Attack List|'Spiral Kick']] - Keith flies at the opponent with a series of kicks. Additional attacks for the move can be done by rapidly tapping the Strong Kick button. In later games, Keith can execute this move in mid-air. * [[Keith's Attack List|'Lightning Flash']] - Keith unleashes a wave of lightning energy along the ground. * [[Keith's Attack List|'Rolling Cannon']] - Keith throws himself into the air at an angle with a flying kick. * [[Keith's Attack List|'Spiral Rush']] - Keith unleashes a combo of kick attacks into the opponent * [[Keith's Attack List|'Little Steps']] - Keith unleashes a combo of punch attacks into the opponent. He had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * [[Keith's Attack List|'Rolling Axe']] - Keith flips into the air at his foe and unleashes a fierce energy kick. He had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * [[Keith's Attack List|'Final Crash Bomber']] - Keith throws a Lightning Flash and then comes rushing into his opponent with a strong series of attacks similar to the Knuckle Bomber, ending with a flaming punch. ** [[Keith's Attack List|'Rolling Bomber']] - In Matrimelee, Keith can use another super attack during his Final Crash Bomber between the 1st or 5th hits. Instead of completing the above move, Keith unleashes a more powerful version of the Rolling Cannon. * [[Keith's Attack List|'Volcano Rising']] - Keith unleashes a massive blast of energy, following with another one of flame. Quotes * "Hey, that was a very good fight!" * "I won! Boy. I'm pumped" * "Pure ability! Wha ha ha!" * "What a great workout!" * "Boy, you really had my adrenaline going there!" * "Geez! If only this were the deciding match." * "I train hard and long every day and I feel great!" Music Themes * Eiyuu ni Naritai (I Want to be a Hero) - Power Instinct * Eiyuu ni Naritai -Ayashige Version-'' - Power Instinct 2 * ''Eiyuu ni Naritai -Heavy Version-'' - Power Instinct 2 * ''Eiyuu ni Naritai -Sawayaka Version-'' - Power Instinct 2 * ''Blue Note Swing - Power Instinct Matrimelee * Hyakkan (375 kg) - Matrimelee / Bonnou no Kaihou Appearances * Power Instinct * Power Instinct 2 * Power Instinct Legends * Power Instinct Matrimelee * Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku Bonnou no Kaihou * Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou Related Characters *Annie Hamilton: Girlfriend and future wife *Chris Wayne: Future son *Saizo Hattori: Mutual hatred *Reiji Oyama: Rival *Otane Goketsuji: Keith met Otane in her young form in the 16th Goketsuji Tournament during the first Power Instinct and fell in love with her. Later he saw the true form of her. *Angela Belti: Feels physically attracted to her. *Sahad Asran Ryuto: Thinks that Ryuto is a moron. Trivia * Keith's design in the first few games had a resemblance to other street-fighting characters of his time like Cody Travers from Final Fight and Axel Stone of Streets of Rage. * Keith has a scar in his forehead that was covered by his headband in the first three games. But from Matrimelee onward, part of his new look is revealing the scar on his forehead out in the open. * Keith's mother left home when he was a little kid (He practically doesn't know her). It is also possible she divorced his father, but this is not yet known. * During the events of the Matrimelee tournament, it is said that he is Annie Hamilton's boyfriend. Later, they had a son, named Chris Wayne, who appeared in Groove on Fight. Sprites Artwork Image:KeithWayneW.jpg|Keith as he appears in the first Power Instinct. Image:Keithface.jpg Image:Keith wayne.jpg|Promotional artwork featuring Keith. Image:C keith.jpg File:Keithchibi.PNG|Chibi sketch of Keith Image:Keith&Kurara.jpg|Keith & Kurara Promotional artwork from Power Instinct 2. Image:PI2KeithpromoArt.jpg|Promotional artwork from Power Instinct 2. File:KeithMatrimelee.PNG|Keith as he appears in Matrimelee onwards. Image:Keith_rejected_design1.jpg|Keith early designs. Image:Keith_bw.jpg Image:Keith_red1.jpg Image:Keith_red2.jpg Category: Characters Category: Male characters Category: Goketsuji descendants Category: Power Instinct characters Category: Power Instinct 2 characters Category: Legends characters Category: Matrimelee characters Category: Bonnou no Kaihou characters Category: Senzo Kuyou characters